


some kind of drinking-based ritual

by mizzymouse



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Post-AMoL, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzymouse/pseuds/mizzymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mat and Min conspire to get Tuon drunk. It works, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some kind of drinking-based ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt on tumblr from Steel! Thanks so much, friend.

“Min, did you bring it?”

“Bring what?”

“The _oosquai_! I thought we talked about this.”

“Yes, we did. And yes, I brought it. Aviendha didn’t pry about why I wanted some, thank the light. I don’t think she would appreciate her special Aiel liquor being used for a prank.”

Min passed Mat a nondescript wineskin, not quite full but still heavy with liquid. Dark, strong liquid that they were planning to give to Tuon. Mat had never seen her drink more than a single glass of wine at once, never mind seeing her drunk. She had liked ale so much the first time Mat had gotten her to try it, so why not _oosquai_? 

The pair were standing in a dim corridor high up in the Tarasin palace, somewhere out of sight of the Seanchan guards that patrolled near Mat and Tuon’s apartments. The twilight added to the suspicion of the scene, but it was the only time that Mat could meet Min alone. The woman spent the rest of her days in Tuon’s company as her Doomseer, and Mat was often busy with princely duties. They liked to spend the limited amount of time with each other they had without the Seanchan around. 

“You know, I’ve actually never had this before.” Mat examined the wineskin carefully, and Min laughed. 

“It’s strong, stronger than you would expect. Be careful with it.”

“Hey, I can hold my liquor!”

“Sure you can, but this isn’t anything close to ale, or even brandy.”

Mat popped the cap of the skin and took a swig, swallowing loudly. He grimaced and made a distressed noise, and Min laughed again.

“Told you it was strong.”

“Blood and bloody ashes, you’re right.” Whether because of the failing light, the _oosquai_ , or for comic affect, it took Mat a few tries to get the cap back on the skin. 

——————

“Tuu-ooon!” Mat called out in something resembling a sing-song voice as he entered the private sitting room of their apartments. Mat never could sing very well, and likely never would. Having taken a few more swallows of the _oosquai_ on the way over didn’t help either.  

Tuon sighed, closing whatever book she had been reading. Mat coming back from drinking and dicing in Ebou Dar’s taverns, slightly drunk, was not new to her, but it was rather early for him to be home from that sort of activity. Another set of footsteps close behind Mat meant Min was with him, and the shuffling said she had probably been drinking as well. 

“Tuon, I brought you something!” He giggled, then held out a wineskin, now closer to half-full. “It’s called _oosquai_ , and it’s an Aiel drink. Try it.” He landed hard in a chair next to her’s, swinging his legs over one of the arms, and Min dropped to the floor in front of him, cross-legged. They were both flushed with drink, giggling at each other. 

 _What is the joke here?_ Tuon wondered, but she took the skin anyway, sniffing at the contents before taking a sip. She only coughed slightly. It was bitter, but so was _kaf_ , and she was used to that. Mat and Min were eyeing her expectantly, waiting for a stronger reaction. The corners of Tuon’s lips curled up into a sly smile, and she took a long swallow of the drink— _they had called it_ oosquai?—before handing the skin back to Mat. Who took a swallow, then handed it off to Min, who did the same. The Doomseer held it out towards Tuon, and when it was not immediately grabbed she shook it, the meaning of the gesture clear. 

 _What is this, some kind of drinking-based ritual?_ Tuon snatched the skin back and took two long swallows before passing it off. Mat and Min made appreciative _oooooh_ -ing noises, eyes wide. She struggled not to grimace. _That stuff_ is _bitter! Where did they get it from, and what is the point here?_

Despite her questions, she said nothing, and the drink-passing continued for several more rounds until the skin was about empty. Mat upturned the whole thing, coaxing out the last few drops, before capping it firmly and tossing it onto a nearby table. Min made an effort to get up, but Mat shoved her lightly and she collapsed back to the floor. They were both giggling uncontrollably at this point, though Tuon was still silent. _Everything feels… strange…_ It was getting difficult for her to string her thoughts together into complete sentences. 

“What is so funny?” Tuon said, or tried to say. Her Seanchan accent coupled with the alcohol made her slurring almost unintelligible. Mat fell out of his chair and landed on Min, laughing even harder, before tumbling across the carpeted floor. Tuon tried to stand, but suddenly the room was spinning and she collapsed back into her chair with a thud. 

“The point,” Mat mumbled from his place on the floor, “is to get you drunk, Tuon! You need to relax every once in a while, and Min and I thought this would be funny.”

“It is funny!” Min exclaimed before collapsing into another fit of giggles.

“I…” Tuon didn’t complete the thought before she began to laugh, first quietly but growing quite loud. She fell over onto the floor as well. _This is undignified!_ But despite her internal protests, she could not stop her reaction. Everything felt light and fuzzy, as if she was floating, but not. She had to admit, it wasn’t exactly a bad thing. _Is this why Mat goes out to all those taverns?_  

——————

The next morning, however, Tuon was unsure as to whether being drunk was a good thing after all. Her head was pounding, and she swung out a hand, palm open and connecting firmly with Mat’s head.

“Ow! What was that for?” He sat up, rubbing the back of his skull and groaning. 

“For getting me drunk!” Oh, even talking was too loud! She moaned in pain, gently lowering her head back into her pillow.

“What? Oh, you’re hungover.” Mat started giggling. Giggling, again! She was in pain and it was his fault! How dare he find her situation funny.

“How do I stop this?” Though the pillow muffled her voice, Mat seemed to understand. He swung out of bed and stuck his head out of the door of the bedchamber, talking quietly with a servant before returning to the side of the bed. 

“They’re getting you some _kaf_ , which should help. Now you know how I always feel when you wake me up too early after a night of dicing.” He kissed her gently on the side of her head before walking off in the direction of the bath. 


End file.
